Hair can be styled and also can be adorned. Among various items that can be used to adorn hair, with or without changing its style, are hair beads. Conventionally, a hair bead is a wooden, plastic, ceramic or glass ornament that includes a throughbore sized to receive hair. The shape and ornamentation of such beads provides aesthetic appeal and can complement the wearer's hair style.
Traditionally, hair ornaments have provided their appeal in view of their innate appearance. There remains a need, however, for a hair ornament that includes circuitry that can illuminate beads from within, and, further, for a hair ornament that is customizable by the owner to spell out a message or illustrate an icon. The present invention addresses these and other needs.